Doctor Destiny
Doctor Destiny is the alter ego of John Dee, a low life convict who acquired the ability to manipulate dreams. History 's full power.]]John Dee was a low-level LexCorp employee who was found guarding smuggled weapons in a company's warehouse, after a sweep by the Justice League. He was arrested and sent to Stryker's Prison. There, he volunteered as a test subject for an experimental ESP machine dubbed the Materioptikon. Though he was outwardly a model prisoner, on good terms with the warden and guards, Dee harbored an inferiority complex and developed a strong desire to become powerful enough to defeat the Justice League and win the admiration of every super-villain. When his parole was denied and his wife Penny announced she had found someone else, Dee was pushed over the edge and decided to use the Materioptikon to gain full extra-sensory powers, and thus make his dreams come true. During a prison mutiny, Dee sneaked into the doctor's lab and exposed himself to the full power of the ESP machine. Then, he escaped prison and went after Penny. He got inside her dreams and dubbed himself Doctor Destiny, right before mentally torturing her into insanity (which ended up killing her). Then, Dr. Destiny pierced the dreams of Flash, Superman, John Stewart, and Hawkgirl. He trapped each once of them in their dreams, playing out their deepest fears. J'onn J'onzz telepathically rescued his teammates one by one, and together they sparred Doctor Destiny in their dreamscapes. Meanwhile, John Dee was tracked down by Batman in the same LexCorp warehouse where he had been caught before. When he found himself unable to overpower Batman's mind, Dee attempted to inject him with a sedative. Instead, he accidentally injected himself with an overdose and was trapped in his own dreams. Dr. Destiny was later seen as a member of the Legion of Doom seemingly recovered from his spar with the League. He sided with Lex Luthor's faction when the Legion split,and survived,as he can be seen standing next to Sinestro as Killer Frost froze over the rebellious faction that had sided with Grodd. "I Am Legion" Background Information Doctor Destiny first appeared in Justice League of America #5 (June 1961), and was created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky. John Dee was a criminal scientist who created an anti-gravity device to infiltrate the Justice League of America. However, his plan was thwarted by the Leaguers and he was sent to prison. There, he created the Materioptikon, a device (powered by the Sandman's Dreamstone) that manipulated dreams and turned them into reality, becoming Doctor Destiny. In order to fight Destiny's great mental powers, the JLA was compelled to remove his ability to dream through hypnotic suggestion, destroying the machine in the process. This drove Doctor Destiny insane, and as a result, he gradually gained a gaunt figure, but he was not deprived of his mental abilities. Doctor Destiny clashed with the League numerous times, and despite his mental powers, he was always defeated. Appearances *"Only a Dream" *"I Am Legion" *"The Great Brain Robbery" *"Alive!" Dr. Destiny's cameo appearance in "Alive!" appears to have been the result of a miscolored Major Disaster, likely caused by the similiarities in their costuming. Footnotes Category:Justice League rogues